CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1 In CaveClan.... "Oceanpaw what are you doing?"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I dunno," she replied, happily. Icewish ♥ 14:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "dont you have something to do besides runing around camp?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Oceanpaw. "My mentor never lets me help." Icewish ♥ 15:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "well do you wanna help me hunt?Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know how to," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 15:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "well then ill teach you"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "But I'm a medicine cat," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "sometimes medicine cats hunt for themselves"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," she replied. Icewish ♥ 16:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire showed Oceanpaw a hunting crouch and how to stalk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw pounced on a bird, but landed on her face. Icewish ♥ 16:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire smiled "here watch me" he meowed stalking a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw watched. Icewish ♥ 16:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire waited for the right moment then pounced on the mouse and killed it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw still didn't understand. Icewish ♥ 04:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "when your crouching make sure your weight is not on your paws"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Oceanpaw. She was barely bale to catch a mouse. Icewish ♥ 04:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "dont worry with more practice you'll be a great hunter"Flashfire meowed smiling at her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "now lets try again"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "think you got it this time?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire watched her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She caught a bird. Icewish ♥ 04:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "well done!" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw purred. Icewish ♥ 04:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "soon you'll probably be the best hunter in clan if you keep working on hunting skills"Flashfire meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, but I'm still a medicin cat," replied Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "yes but you can still be a great hunter along with being a medicine cat"Flashfire replied back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," replied Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "well i gotta go so see ya later"flashfire said padding away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw followed Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 05:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire stopped at the border of MossClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Why are we here?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "border patrol"he replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 05:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire sniffed the border to make sure no cat crossed it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud licked her paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire didn't smell anything.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw looked around. Icewish ♥ 00:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sniffed her stocks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "well looks like everything is clear"Flashfire meowed to Oceanpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw smiled but said "I should go back to the medicine den now." Icewish ♥ 00:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "want me to walk back with you?"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud licked her chest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 00:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire walked with Oceanpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw ran into the medicine den. Icewish ♥ 00:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "see ya later"Flashfire meowed walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Bye!" said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 00:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sniffed. "Good, you're back. Could you get me some wet moss?" she was watching a sick cat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw ran to get some moss. Icewish ♥ 14:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire took a nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She came back with the moss. Icewish ♥ 20:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up from his nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw waited. Icewish ♥ 23:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine watched Flashfire pad out, she sliped by Oceanpaw and mewed "Hi!" to Flashfire. 22:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw walked away to go find Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 00:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine waved her tail at Lightningshadow 00:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow waved back a little. He started to blush, so he ran away quickly. Icewish ♥ 00:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine giggled and padded to go grab a mouse, 00:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw started to run around camp, bored. Icewish ♥ 00:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine decided to try and find Lightningshadow 00:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow was hunting. Icewish ♥ 00:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine saw him and decided not to bother him, she padded out near a river and sat down. 00:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) He missed his prey and hissed loudly. Icewish ♥ 01:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine saw a fish and tried to grab it, she fell in the deep and rushing water screeching with fear. 01:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow heard the screem and ran over to it's source. Icewish ♥ 01:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud padded out of her den and yawned. ''Nobody gets hurt these days. ''she thought. ''But I chose this job. ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine coughed and sputtered out water every time she tried to scream. she saw Lightningshadow and gasped for air. 21:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow pulled Moonshine out of the water. Icewish ♥ 23:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine coughed up water the ground gasping or air. 23:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow took her to the medicine den. Icewish ♥ 23:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine fell asleep and woke up later, she crawled out of the den and padded towards Lightningshadow. 23:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "You should be in the medicine den," said Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 23:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" she purred "Thanks to you." Moonshine smiled and limped off to grab a mouse. 23:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded around camp, he looked very worried about something. Icewish ♥ 23:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine gulped down the mouse and padded back over to Lightningshadow, "Whats wrong?" she asked worriedlly 23:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing," said Lightningshadow, quickly. Icewish ♥ 00:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh." Moonshine murmured as she mewed "Oh and thanks for saving my life...again" 00:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah," said Lightningshadow. "Um, there is something I need to ask you..." Icewish ♥ 00:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine stared at Lightningshadow "Uh, yes?" she asked shyly. - Dawn "It's just....I know I'm not the easiest cat to get along with." He looked down at his paws to hide his face. "But I think I lov-..." Icewish ♥ 00:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine blushed as her ears burned from his words. - Dawn Lightningshadow hissed angrily and said "To hell with this!" He ran off. Icewish ♥ 00:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine darted after him yelling "Wait!" ~ Dawn "What?" he hissed as he stopped running. Icewish ♥ 00:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded up to him, where their pelts were almost brushing "I love you, Lightningshadow, I really do, I don't care what type of cat you are" - Dawn Lightningshadow blushed. He looked down at his paws and didn't speak. Icewish ♥ 00:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "and if you don't feel the same that's all right, just know that I truly do love you" Moonshine said as she limped off. - Dawn Lightningshadow sat down by a stream. ---- The next day. "Where is the deputy?" asked a warrior. Icewish ♥ 00:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Umm, I'm not sure but I'll look for him" Moonshine mewed and darted off 00:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow started to pad back to camp. Icewish ♥ 00:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Lightningshadow!" Moonshine mewed as she spotted him "Where have you been?" she asked worriedly 00:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 00:45, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine looked down and padded down towards the moor. 01:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) He padded back to camp. Icewish ♥ 01:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine's leg ached with pain so she decided to stay in a hollow for the night. She didn't go back to camp for another 2 days. 01:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw ran around camp. She had nothing better to do. Icewish ♥ 01:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine stayed in the hollow trapped by the lingering scents of MossClan cats. she didn't reappear for another week. 01:31, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The deputy vanished one day and was reported as dead. The clan waited for their leader to choose a new one. Icewish ♥ 01:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine limped through the forest frightned, she sped back to camp 01:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The cats were sitting vigil for the deputy, who they assumed was dead, though they never found his body. Icewish ♥ 01:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Dawnstar cleared her throat and mewed " I am announcing the new deputy, Flashfire!" ----Moonshine's stepped back and mewed "No! He can't be dead!" she raced out of camp to look for him. 01:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked up at the leader "i'm honored but lightningshadow could still be alive, do you mind if i look for him?"he meowed to Dawnstar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:04, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded up to Flashfire. "Can I come with you? I don't like being the medcine cat apprentice." Icewish ♥ 23:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud huffed and vanished into her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine shrieked as adrenaline ran through her, she darted towards the river she was at and searched for him. - Dawn Oceanpaw followed her. ---- No one was by the stream, except a loner passing through the clan's territory. Icewish ♥ 02:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw paced around camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur climbed out of the warriors den. Moonshine tackled the loner and snarled "What happened to Lightningshadow" 15:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know," said the loner. "But I need to get home quick, so can you please get off of me?" Icewish ♥ 15:22, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw decided to walk around the territory. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur raced after him. Moonshine got off and padded away sighing 15:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The tom stood up. "Um, what did this guy look like?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 15:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "what is it, Krestalfur?" asked Stoneclaw as Krestalfur came closer. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur mewed "I don't think you ever answered me when I asked you to be my mate."--Moonshine turned back and mewed "He's gray with darker tabby stripes and he has red eyes." 15:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Don't you already know the answer?" Stoneclaw asked. "Yes." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, yeah, I've seen him before," said the loner. "He washed up on the river bank a couple ways a way from where we are now, near my mate's and my house. We gave him some food and shelter, but he took off last night." Icewish ♥ 15:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Where did he go, what direction?"Moonshine asked franticlly "Show me"----Krestalfur licked Stoneclaws ear in happiness. RueyWill put later! 15:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, I was asleep at two in the mornin'," said the loner. Icewish ♥ 15:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "So, where to?" asked Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Show me your home and I'll be off from there, I gotta find him."Moonshine said determinlly. Krestalfur blinked and mewed "Border patroll?" RueyWill put later! 15:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Sure," mewed Stoneclaw as he went towards the border. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Alright," said the loner. Several hours later.... "Okay, this is it," said the loner as he walked up to a tree stump. He padded though a small entrance and it turned out the treestump was hollow. "My paws are killing me," said Oceanpaw, sitting down. Icewish ♥ 16:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine nodded in thanks and padded off following Lightningshadow scent. RueyWill put later! 16:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) His scent trail ended suddenly. "You won't be able to find him that way," said a loner she-cat as she poked her head out of the den. "The rain and riverwater washed everything away." Icewish ♥ 16:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... LIGHTNINGSHADOW!!!!" Moonshine screamed out. Krestalfur followed him RueyWill put later! 16:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I think we better go back to camp..." said Oceanpaw, watching the sun set. Icewish ♥ 16:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine called out his name again and heard a moan. RueyWill put later! 16:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) A badger stepped out of the bushes. "Please, stop shouting," said the badger. Icewish ♥ 16:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine wasn't frightnied of the badger, "Have you seen a gray tom with drker tabby stripes?" RueyWill put later! 16:22, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Jamie!" said the she-cat loner to her neighbor. "No, I've been under house arrest really for the past month..." replied the she-badger. Icewish ♥ 16:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine darted off and knocked into a strange silver cat. RueyWill put later! 16:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) A bunch of baby badgers ran out of Jamie's den and tackled Oceanpaw. "Sorry," said Jamie as she started picking a few of them off of Oceanpaw by the scruff. Icewish ♥ 16:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "LIGHTNINGSHADOW!!!!" she screamed over and over and over again. RueyWill put later! 17:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The loner tomcat tapped on Oceanpaw's shoulder. "Is she alright?" he whispered. "I don't know..." whispered back Oceanpaw. A baby badger padded up to Moonshine. "Why you yell so much?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 17:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm looking for someone who I loved very much" she whispered to the cub RueyWill put later! 17:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay